poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Russell Ferguson
' Russell Ferguson '''is a hedgehog with a talent for organization. He is somewhat uptight, but he always makes sure the plans go through and keeps things from getting too out of control. Because of his skills, he frequently acts as the ''de facto leader of the pets, though the other pets sometimes think Russell is boring. Sometimes Russell is mistaken for a porcupine, when he is actually a hedgehog, like Sonic. Personality Out of all the pets, Russell could be considered the most levelheaded of them. He is very smart, clever, and loves to organize things and make plans. Unfortunately, he sometimes goes overboard trying to make too many plans at once. He also tends to overly-complicate things when they should be really easy to do or manage. It's not that he means to make things harder or seem twice as challenging, he just wants to try to make everything as flawless as possible in order to succeed. Sometimes he can be a little bit selfish, such as when he tried to make Minka Mark sell her art and what-not, not realizing that he was only making it business for her, thus no longer any fun. He has a somewhat cynical view of "love" as seen in "Secret Cupet". However, after briefly falling in love with Penny Ling (due to a love song spell by Sugar Sprinkles) he seems to have a more positive outlook on it. Trivia *A running gag is that he's often mistaken as a porcupine. *Russell is similar to Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Such as having a double double checklist and even having many organization needs as Twilight Sparkle has. *He has also have same personality as Samson and Raj from Camp Lazlo. Also he have his grumpiness like in Squidward of Spongebob Squarepants. He might have also a personality similar to Double D from Ed, Edd and Eddy, and as smart as him. *Russell will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad Goes to Littlest Pet Shop. *Russell will meet Team Robot in Emerl's Adventure's of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. *Russel will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe's Big Adventure. *Russel guest stars in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Planes, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes: Fire & Rescue, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of King Kong, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator II: Judgment Day, Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Terminator III: Rise of the Machines, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, Thomas and Twilight's Adventure with Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meet Shrek. Gallery Russell Ferguson (corrupted).png|Russell Ferguson (corrupted by the Sith) Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Pets Category:Hedgehogs Category:Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Mr. Conductor's Adventures Team Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Intelligent characters Category:Littlest Pet Shop Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Detectives Category:Littlest Pets Category:Characters voiced by Samuel Vincent Category:Manly heroes Category:Hiatt Grey's Honorary Team Members Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies